Never Kneel
by garconne
Summary: Loki is King of Asgard and wants to make Sif his queen. (Post-TDW)


_Note: This story and its title were inspired by a confession on the "naughtylokiconfessions" tumblr!_

* * *

Sif reluctantly approached the king's chamber, feeling dread swell in her stomach as she tried to predict why he would have summoned her at such a late hour. And why a private meeting? Ascending the steps, she hoped it would be brief, at least, that she might return to her friends in the mead hall.

The guard let her in without question, and inside, she was somewhat surprised to find Loki in his night robe.

"My King," she said as she kneeled and placed her fist on her chest.

Loki smirked at the resentment in her voice. He approached her.

"Sif. Do I so disgust you?"

She met his gaze for a moment but gave no answer.

"Rise," he said, and she stood. "I know you, like so many others, wanted Thor on the throne. And you wanted even more than that, yes?"

She looked him in the eyes again. What was he playing at?

"Tell me, was it Thor you wanted? Or the seat next to him?"

Sif looked startled.

"Don't lie to your king, Sif."

"I wanted both," she said, unflinching. "And for a time I believed he wanted it, too."

Loki laughed. "He was a fool to give you up for that human."

Sif felt slightly taken aback by his tone, his forwardness. Was he really implying what she thought?

"And here I am, king of Asgard, not what you wanted," Loki continued, now pacing the room. "What I wanted." He grinned. "But there's something missing, isn't there?"

He paused as if waiting for a response. Sif glanced over him, still not sure what the fuck was happening.

"You."

Her jaw nearly dropped. He moved closer to her again.

"Marry me, become queen of Asgard, and sit where you've always wanted. Where you deserve."

Sif stood silently for a moment, trying to process his offer. And then her heart sank when she realized it might not be an offer at all.

"Do you..._demand_ this of me?"

Loki hid his disappointment at the sadness in her voice, the fear in her eyes.

"No," he said, turning away from her.

"You _want_ to _marry_ me." She almost laughed.

"Is that really so odd?" He turned back to face her. "Given our history? You'd make a wise and noble queen, Sif."

She thought briefly of her friends back in the dining hall and how they might react to news that she were engaged to Loki.

"Permission to speak freely."

"I've just proposed marriage, Sif. Please speak freely."

"...Your grace, you are right that I've always wanted to be queen. But how could I sit next to a king I do not trust? Would that be right for either of us? Would that be right for Asgard?"

Her heart thumped in her chest.

"I don't expect you to trust me. I don't trust myself. Don't you see? I don't want some timid, obedient daughter of the high courts for my queen. I need someone critical, someone intelligent. A warrior. A _goddess_. I need someone by my side who is strong and fearless and wise. And beautiful."

His face was so close to hers she could have kissed him.

"You haven't often responded well to criticism."

He smirked. "Have I not proven my intentions to be a just ruler? I would respect you as my queen and hear your council. I can give you the life you want. I can be the king you want."

She looked skeptical.

"I'm not asking you to love me. I'm asking you to rule with me."

"And what will happen if I decline?"

"You'll walk out the door and we'll both forget this conversation. And you'll spend the rest of your life regretting it."

Sif swallowed. He probably wasn't wrong.

"Of course, you may need time to consider it," he added with some bitterness. "But you'll tell no one in the meantime."

"Yes, your grace. I would appreciate some time to think."

"You may go, then. Goodnight."

Sif turned to leave, her head practically spinning. She had never expected Loki to want her as queen, especially after spending so much time focused on Thor. As she stepped out into the empty corridor of the grand hall, she paused, considering his words. She thought again of her friends in the dining hall, probably falling over each other by now. She knew the life that awaited her if she declined, and what Loki described was so much closer to what she'd wanted for so long - the dream she'd let go of when Thor left. If only it were him making the offer, she would've accepted without hesitation! But Loki had proved, so far, to be a fair and just king, to the surprise of many. Of course, he'd only been king a short time, and the nine realms were at peace. How would war change him? And then, as she stared out into the cold darkness, it hit her: how could she better serve Asgard and every realm than by becoming queen and keeping an eye on him?

Turning on her heel, she hurried back up the steps. This time, the guard stopped her and called to Loki, "King Loki, Lady Sif to see you again."

"Come in."

Sif entered and again kneeled at his feet.

"My King, I am honored to accept your proposal."

Loki surprised her by grasping her arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Then you never have to kneel for me again."

He surprised her again by grasping her shoulders and forcefully kissing her.

She would've thrown him across the room if he'd tried that years before, they both knew. But now she'd agreed to be his, and he kissed her with an earnest eagerness that caught her off guard. But it wasn't his boldness that surprised her, she realized after he'd pulled away. It was what she felt when he did it: power. He was to be her husband and she was to be queen. Suddenly, she understood his fervor and met his lips again, this time to his surprise.

When she pulled away, he had that signature smug look of vague amusement that kind of made her want to slap him. _Did I really just kiss Loki?_ He thought he saw some trace of regret on her face.

"I won't ask you to lie with me until our wedding night," he said, reassuring her.

Sif knew it was a gesture of respect; there was no way he could think her a virgin. She looked him over as he stood before her in his night robes and felt a blush pass over her skin.

"Goodnight, your grace. And thank you."

"Loki," he corrected.

She met his gaze.

"Goodnight, Loki."

The wedding was held just a few weeks later, and the kingdom united to watch King Loki make Sif his queen. There was talk amongst them that she'd only agreed to marry him because he'd tricked her into it, or that she'd tricked him into it, or that she was just so hungry for power she'd marry anyone, or that maybe they'd secretly been in love all this time. Such was not uncommon concerning a royal wedding, but this one seemed to put people in more of a joking mood than usual.

Sif's gown was a radiant masterpiece of white and gold and plum red, with floral lace and gorgeous fabrics and a beautiful armor plate. She really felt like a queen. She couldn't help but imagine the day differently - what would Thor say if he saw her wedding gown? But she pushed the thoughts away. _A queen does not dwell on her past. I must forget him._ Her handmaidens added flowers to her hair and finally a thin veil, delicate sheer fabric lined with gold. One girl took a sparkling brooch, a gift from Sif's mother, and pinned it above the breast of her armor plate. For the first time, it hit her how much she wished Queen Frigga were there and how Loki must wish the same.

When she entered the grand hall, guided by her father, two handmaidens carrying the train of her dress, she felt the exhilaration of being watched by the whole kingdom - her kingdom. As they moved slowly down the path, she locked eyes with familiar faces, many watching in disbelief. She held her head with pride. _Let none of them question my choice_. And then, among them, she spotted Thor. She didn't know he had come, but there he stood, beaming with joy at seeing his longtime friend wed his brother. There was no trace of regret or ill will in his face when he nodded at her, happy to see her. Sif smiled back, suddenly grateful to know she had his blessing. When she caught sight of Loki in his armor, cape, and horns, she felt no anger flare in her as it once had. He looked like a mighty king on his joyous wedding day - her king. And when she joined hands with him and became his wife, he smiled at her in a way she hadn't seen him smile before. It wasn't smug or devious in the least. _Is Loki actually happy?_ She thought she saw a desire in his eyes as he lifted her veil, but his kiss was proper and gentle, unlike the night he'd proposed. Something about his restraint lit a fire inside her and she realized for the first time the true extent of her own desire. She imagined him fucking her with the horns still on while she cried out, _My King, my King_! His eyes were fixed on her face, but she couldn't tell if he could read her.

For his part, Loki had never been so pleased as he turned with his new queen to face the crowd, the crowd who cheered and celebrated them. To have the kingdom at his feet and Sif at his side was all he'd hoped for.

And after hours of merriment and feasting and dancing and drinking, when it was finally time to retire, they made their way up to what would now be their shared chamber, that grand room at the top of a high tower. They were both still laughing as they ascended the stairs, and any passerby might've mistaken them for smitten newlyweds.

Sif had not been in the chamber since the night he'd proposed, and this time she found herself better appreciating the grandeur. The grand room was beautifully adorned, and its large windows offered the best views of the kingdom in every direction. In the darkness, she could see the falling snow and the rushing waterfalls in the distance. Loki kissed her cheek and disappeared into the adjoining room, and for a moment she was alone, the queen in her royal chamber. Two handmaidens appeared to help her derobe, removing her dress in sections and bringing her night robe, a comfortable garment of smooth cream fabric. It was a relief to have the weight of the bridal gown gone, and after the two girls left her, she was alone again, and somewhat chilled in the dim room.

Loki reappeared, also stripped down to his night robe, and took in the sight of his wife in nothing but thin silk, flowers still in her hair.

"My Queen, you are a wonder to behold," he said as he came near her.

Once again, he pulled her close to him and kissed her, and his touch was firm yet kind, even as he let her know his desire. Her own desire flared again and she gasped as it spilled out of her and she wanted this, wanted him, in a way she would have never thought possible.

He studied her face and she thought he might speak, but when he said nothing, she pulled the ties of her robe and let it glide to the stone floor so that she was standing naked before him, all the while holding his gaze.

She thought he might grab her and pull her into bed, and she relished the thought. He was still for a moment, and then his next action surprised her. He kneeled.

He looked up at her from his knee, enjoying the view, and the significance of the king kneeling before her was not lost on her. _What is he doing?_ He leaned forward and kissed the soft skin to the right of her pubic bone.

_Oh._

The realization hit her like a blow to the chest, and as Loki began to pleasure her she could hardly believe it was happening. The feeling of his tongue against her was unreal and then he began flicking it against her clit. Sif let out a shaky gasp and steadied herself with a hand on Loki's head. As he continued, it quickly went from surreal to heavenly, her legs and her breath trembling under his sweet pleasure. She almost laughed. She felt herself gush and her skin went rosy, and just as she began to ache to have him in her, his finger was there, slowly pressing and pumping.

_My god, he's as skilled as a woman._

She let out louder gasps as he worshiped her with his mouth and hand, and she knew she'd come if he kept it up.

He leaned back to look at her, letting his thumb take over where his mouth left off.

"I take it that's not awful."

His signature smugness was back. She smirked and glared at him.

"Get up."

He stood.

"As you wish, my Queen."

She grabbed the tie of his robe and pulled it open, and he laughed, pleased at her boldness.

The robe fell to the the floor and he stood naked before her. She took in his form; he'd never had the mass of Thor, but he was cut, beautifully so, like a statue. And just as hard, at the moment. Loki enjoyed the way Sif looked at him, and she knew it.

"Get on the bed," she commanded as if she were saying _shut up._

He raised his eyebrows and obeyed, moving over to the bed and sitting. She followed and pushed his shoulder so that he leaned back onto the mattress and she could mount him. His eyes were fixed intensely on her, his rapid breaths audible, culminating in a sharp gasp as she was on him and he was in her. He held her hips as she started to ride him, and she closed her eyes as she lowered and rose at just the right angle. Loki used his thumb to rub her again and she moaned, her legs shaking.

He sat up straighter to kiss her, drawing his fingers up her back. She returned the affection.

"I've always wanted you, Sif," he breathed sincerely, no trace of pride.

She looked at him and knew his earnestness. Had he really watched her the way she'd foolishly watched Thor all those years? Many of the men, the other soldiers, had seen her as an exceptional woman, to be sure, but Loki?

"I didn't know," she said, touching his face, and kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and swinging her around to the mattress. He climbed on top of her, kissed the skin of her stomach and breast, and fucked her with an urgent passion she didn't think Thor could ever have matched. He was at once tender and valiant, clearly hungry for her and intent on pleasing her. He cradled her body to his as he thrusted and she moaned against him, her hands on his back, his neck, his dark locks.

Sif had never been the kind of woman to dream of something as trivial as her wedding night, but if she had, she couldn't have predicted she'd enjoy it so much. It had been a long time since she'd been with anyone so intense. If this was how he fucked her the first time, she could just imagine how they'd tear each other's armor off after returning from battle. God, and just a year before, she would have scoffed at the thought of sharing his bed! But he'd changed since then, that was certain. Or perhaps he'd reverted.

He started to try to reposition her legs.

"What are you doing?"

"So I can reach you," he explained. "I'll see to it that my queen always comes."

She smirked. His words sent a shiver through her. _Always_. She imagined how many kings before him might've said that to their wives in a much different context. She swung her leg over his shoulder and began to rub herself as he was still in her.

"As will I," she said.

Loki smiled at his bride and continued moving in her as she pleasured herself, his breath shaking again. Sif was even more wonderful than he could have ever dreamed. Much too assertive and erotic to settle for someone like his brother. He watched her beautiful breasts shift with his rhythm, her brow furrowed with pleasure, her hand working her clit. _Goddess_.

"Faster," she said.

He did as she said and increased his pace, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. He let out something like a grunt or a groan just as Sif reached her own peak.

"Gahh-aahhh," she cried as she throbbed with orgasm, the delicious pulsations reaching her toes. "Oh god, _Loki_. My King!"

Loki could have cried with happiness, and shut his eyes as he reached his own peak and felt the release of orgasm.

When he opened them again, Sif was lying before him, her own eyes closed, relaxed, still catching her breath. Only a few of the small flowers remained in her hair, the rest strewn across the sheets. He leaned down to kiss her chest and then her lips. She gave him a groggy smile and a content little laugh.

Loki left the bed and again disappeared into the adjoining chamber, giving Sif the privacy to use the washroom there.

When he returned, he found her standing naked at the window, taking in the breathtaking nighttime view of Asgard, a pale glow of light accenting her curves.

As Sif stared out at the sparkling snow, she wondered how many queens before her had experienced the best sex of their lives in this chamber on their wedding nights. Few, she suspected, and caught herself smirking in satisfaction._ He's already rubbing off on me_.

Loki approached her from behind and kissed her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He wrapped his arms around her and her skin was cold against his.

And so the King and Queen of Asgard stood naked in their chamber window, looking out across the sleeping kingdom. Their kingdom.


End file.
